villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hakudoshi
Hakudoshi is an incarnation of Naraku in InuYasha, and the secondary antagonist of Season 6. He is arguably the one most similar to Naraku. He was created when The Infant was split in half by the monk Shinsen, presumably killing him. The half in the care of Kagura then matured into Hakudoshi. He was voiced by famous voice actress Chiara Zanni. PersonalityCategory:Inuyasha VillainsCategory:ArrogantCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:MaleCategory:Evil Vs. EvilCategory:Failure-Intolerant Hakudoshi is almost as sadistic as Naraku himself, taking delight in going the extra mile with his tasks, such as unleashing a horde of demon rats onto a region in order to lure out Kikyo. He also seems to have more authority than the other incarnations, and enjoys bossing people around, especially Kagura. HistoryCategory:Inuyasha VillainsCategory:ArrogantCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:MaleCategory:Evil Vs. EvilCategory:Failure-Intolerant Hakudoshi's first deed was becoming the master of the demon horse Entei. In the manga, Entei followed Kagura and chose Hakudoshi as his master. In the anime, Hakudoshi kills Entei's previous master, Rengokuki, impressing the demon horse. He serves as Hakudoshi's main mode of transportation until he is killed by Inuyasha. Hakudoshi also willingly told Inuyasha and his group that he was searching for the Border to the Afterlife, the location of the final jewel shard, and told Kagura that there was no point keeping it a secret. He eventually began severing the heads of demons instead of monks in order to learn about the border, and eventually learns that it is located at the gravesite of Inuyasha's father. He sends Kagura to "test" the gate guarded by Gozu and Mezu, resulting in her nearly being turned to stone. She returned and attempted to kill Hakudoshi, only to have her heart squeezed by Naraku. He later helped Princess Abi collect blood to heal her mother, while would eventually provide an alternate route to the Border of the Afterlife. Naraku eventually devised a plan to lure Kikyo out with an endless swarm of rat demons. Hakudoshi and Kohaku slew the demon commanding them, Zushinezumi, and unleashed the horde on the region, commanding Kohaku to leave the doors to to the shrine that was producing the rat demons open. Kikyo eventually solved the rat problem by planting a magical tree to lure the rats toward it and purify them. Inuyasha and his group discovered many demon corpses, which had apparently been slain for their haku, the part of the soul that allowed movement. It was eventually revealed that the stolen haku was being used by Hakudoshi to create a demonic construct, named Moryomaru. Soon after Naraku discovered that his enemies knew that The Infant was his heart, he stole the Fuyoheki to conceal The Infant's demonic aura, and hid him inside Moryomaru. Eventually, Hakudoshi and The Infant used this to their advantage, devising a plan of their own to betray Naraku. Hakudoshi told Kagura to release Goryomaru, a demon-slaying monk whom she had presumed was dead. It was revealed that the stolen haku was being stored in Goryomaru's arm, which served as a blasting cannon of sorts, and that he and Moryomaru were one and the same. Hakudoshi and The Infant began to hunt Kohaku for his jewel shard. Kagura decided to protect Kohaku, and told Inuyasha's group about Hakudoshi's plans. He attacked Kagura in a fit of rage following her betrayal, saying that even Naraku couldn't kill him, prompting his progenitor to abandon him and allow him to be killed by Miroku's wind tunnel. Powers & Abilities Naginata '- Hakudoshi's weapon of choice, originally belonged to Rengokuki '''Regeneration '- can heal wounds just like Naraku 'Barrier '- is able to create a barrier similar to Naraku's '''Flight - despite using Entei as his mode of transportation for a time, Hakudoshi is able to float without aid Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Manga Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Demon Category:Traitor Category:Fragmental Category:Deceased